


Hot cocoa

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, Recovery, Team as Family, injuries, waiting for exfil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not every mission ends well, but they will take care of each other.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Hot cocoa

‘How are you feeling Jack?’

‘I’m fine, why?’

‘Because I’m not fine, so you are also not fine.’

‘But we will be.’

Mac nods, it is getting cold outside and exfil is postponed because of the bad weather.

‘You want some hot cocoa?’

‘Is there any?’

‘Well, there is mild and chocolate, so…’

‘Milk?’

‘Yeah the pasteurized kind, but that doesn´t matter, it will do.’

‘Than I will love some.’

Mac limps back inside and starts preparing the chocolate milk. He also finds a can of whipped crème so he adds a big dollop on each mug.

Walking back outside he hands one of the mugs to Jack and puts the other one on the bench before walking back inside. He takes two blankets and drapes one over Jack’s shoulders.

‘Really kid, I’m fine.’

‘I know Jack, I didn´t suggest anything else, but this was a though one and it is fine not to be OK.’

‘Now you sound like my therapist.’

‘The massage therapist?’

Jack smiles, ‘yeah that’s the one.’

‘Drink your cocoa, in these temperatures, it cools down quickly.’

Jack sips it, but it really already cooled so he finishes it. The sugar tastes good. He needed this.

‘Thanks Mac.’

‘You’re welcome.’


End file.
